Geth Armory
Few details are known about the manufacture of geth equipment, though their weapons and armor are of the highest quality. The Geth Armory produces Rage, Berserker and Battlemaster armors. This license is sold by the merchant Morlan, a salarian located in the Lower Markets of the Citadel Wards. A high character level (Level 36) is required before the license becomes available. Weapons All geth weapons share the pulse rifle model and sounds. Geth sniper rifles and shotguns are available in game only by using console commands. The geth sniper and assault rifle (gained with "gethgun_pulse" cheat code) are the only geth weapon with mod slots. 1-9 have 1 rifle mod, 10 has 2. None have an ammo slot. Additionally, geth assault rifles gained with "gethgun_pulse_player" cheat lack upgrade slots, as do geth assault rifles purchased from a merchant or obtained as loot. Armor Technology and Speculation The Geth Pulse Rifle is a compact highly-accurate, high-powered, advanced energy pulse assault weapon manufactured by the Geth Armory, which when discharged manifests itself briefly as a sharp, cyan beam ending in an electrical discharge. It is the standard infantry weapon for the geth military, and is standard-issue to many of their troops, including Juggernauts, Shock Troopers, and many other geth units. The weapon shares the appearance of the geth with glowing parts, smooth rounded edges, and a shiny, chrome finish. Some Pulse Rifle units are occasionally known to be found outside of geth space, sold by merchants such as the Normandy Requisitions Officer. It is likely that they are looted from dead geth soldiers or stolen from research labs, and then are leaked onto the black market, through which more scrupulous dealers eventually acquire them. These weapons are not modifiable, and as such cannot be upgraded. This is probably due to the often bizarre technology the geth use, making them incompatible with the technologies of the various Citadel races. The pulse technology used in these weapons apparently extends to other geth weaponry as well, namely the weapons of geth recon drones, and it may be related to the 'Siege Pulse' mass accelerator cannon on Geth Armatures and Colossi. It seems to have a particular affinity for ripping through shields, as evidenced by the death of Richard L. Jenkins on Eden Prime. The body of Nirali Bhatia may have been withheld by the Alliance for research into better defenses against geth pulse technology, as her body had apparently been heavily damaged by the discharge of these weapons. As many geth technologies are sentient, it is logical to wonder whether or not this weapon exhibits synthetic sentience. Given its size, such an occurrence seems unlikely, but possible. There are also some theories that Geth Armory is a front for Saren Arterius, primarily because they produce krogan armor. Trivia *The pulse rifle may be named after the famous pulse rifle carried by the marines in Aliens, but 'pulse rifle' can simply be a generic term referring to any number of futuristic infantry weapons that fire a plasma projectile or a briefly discharging laser. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, the Geth Armory Manufactures two weapons. *Geth Pulse Rifle The Geth Pulse Rifle is a secret Assault Rifle which can be obtained during the mission on Haestrom if the game difficulty is set to Hardcore or above before landing on the planet. This geth weapon fires a rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs. Comparable to a Vindicator Battle Rifle. Very effective against shields and biotic barriers; moderately effective against armor. Two anomalies differentiate these geth weapons from other stock assault rifles. First, the mass effect field generation technology follows a sine curve (it has a variable rate of fire). Second, its slugs are lighter than standard Avenger slugs, but they're encased in a phasic envelope. *Geth Plasma Shotgun The Geth Plasma Shotgun is added by the Firepower Pack. This three-barrelled geth weapon fires miniature but potent cluster rounds of superconducting projectiles and has a longer range than standard shotguns. A two-stage trigger system allows for either quick fire-capacitors or a charge-and-release attack to electrify the projectiles as they exit the weapon. As the rounds hit the target, they fragment and electricity arcs between the pieces, flash-converting the air to conductive plasma. The resulting impact, heat, and electrical charge overloads shields and barriers and causes massive trauma to unarmored targets. A handful of higher-ranking krogan on Tuchanka and Kureck in Jack's Loyalty Mission also wear Geth Armory's Rage series of armor, though lacking the distinct helmet. Gatatog Uvenk wears a modified variant of the Battlemaster series. Category: Equipment Category: Manufacturers Category:Heavy Armor